Stupid Clouds
by Daine Alix
Summary: My first Fanfiction! squeee EdxWin fluff! Ed justs wants to be left but winry won't allow it!


Stupid Clouds

He thought that for once, that maybe for this particular visit, for just one minute she'd leave him alone. But no, oh no not Winry, not her she just had to fool around with his auto mail the minute he walked in the door.

"No wonder I don't visit as often anymore" he muttered beneath his breath, as he lay there stretched out on the grass watching the clouds pass by. The only good thing about this was, that Winry had opted for an outdoors tune-up. So he was free to lay here, on the hill top overlooking the lake, Resembool and the clouds.

"What did you say Ed?" Winry questioned as she fiddled with Ed's auto mail leg.

"Nothing" he sighed "Jeez Win, why'd you do my arm first and not my leg!? Now im stuck here watching the cupid slouds all day" he paused as the mechanic turned away from him.

"Win? Winry?"…uh oh he thought suddenly…what if I hurt her feelings? He scooted closer to her and put his arm around her "You okay?" he was startled as she spun around quickly, a big grin pasted on her face laughing. So startled in fact that he lost his balance and fell backwards, in his futile attempt to regain his balance he grabbed onto Winry, who in turn lost her balance. Thusly they both toppled down the hill, into the lake. Ed re surfaced and was about to laugh when he flinched. Oh shit he thought she's going to be sooo pissed. He immediately ducked when Winry re surfaced, expecting a wrench to the head. And true to her nature, she was very, very pissed and had she had a wrench in her hand she would have clobbered the young alchemist right in the face. But, she didn't , she did, however have her fists! She raised the first ready to strike, when true to his fast reflexes, caught it.

"Damn it Ed!" She screamed as she raised a second hand ready to strike, he caught that too, which just made her angrier. "Stop it Ed!!!" she wailed as she squirmed.

She was complaining further but Ed didn't hear her he was currently staring at the blonde's shirt, which being as white and as wet as it was made it see through.

"Woah…" was the only thing he could coherently say throughout her rant.

"What!? What are you talking about!? Honestly Ed, sometimes I don't know about…"

He still wasn't listening, but he realized that it would be nice to have some quiet around here so he decided to shut her up, by kissing her. He leaned in quickly and kissed her, causing a surprised eeep to escape Winry. She was shocked that he was kissing her, and a little suspicious but decided to kiss back anyways. He eventually let go of her wrists and placed his arms around her waist. She in turn, put her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened further. What was supposed to be a please-shut-the-hell-up kiss quickly turned into one with a far deeper meaning. They eventually stopped kissing however, much to Winry's disappointment. As Ed asked her.

"Umm Winry what was so funny earlier anyways?"

"Oh nothing, just the cupid slouds." Ed blushed embarrassed

"Oh yeah well, YORU BRA'S SHOWING" he yelled out laughing. Winry then bent down and picked something up

"Oh there it is" she said nonchalantly as she turned around and clobbered the Alchemist in the head with her newly found wrench.

He fell down with a splash! Winry proceeded to ring out her hair and make her way up the hill. Ed was about to follow when he realized, to his horror that…

"My leg!? Winry…." he whined " how am I supposed to get up there with no leg!?"

"You'll figure out a way Ed! Besides its for your own good!"

"Winry…" she stopped at this and turned. The alchemist thought he'd won.

" I love you Edward I really do, but no!" she stuck her tongue out at him and ran up the hill.

So, there he sat, Edward Elric the famed Full Metal Alchemist, up to his waist in water and blushing like mad. And for once just once in his life, he was glad she wanted to fool around with his auto mail and he sighed and vaguely wondered if shed ever want to fool around with him, oh and how he was going to get back up this hill.


End file.
